This project will create an integrated set of microcomputer simulations of cardiovascular (CV) function covering; introductory hydraulics, systemic circulation, cardiac anatomy, isolated heart and cardiovascular system performance, cardiac pathologies, introduction to reflexes, electrocardiogram, cardiovascular pharmacology, and cardiac imaging. Ten simulations, together with accompanying texts and problem sets, will allow undergraduates, medical students, cardiology trainees, and allied health professionals to develop an understanding of cardiovascular physiology at the organ system level. Materials will be indexed by subject and difficulty. Students will: A. Simulate physiology experiments on all components of the CV system independent of other components. B. Connect components to simulate the interactions of the integrated CV system. C Add reflex mechanisms to simulate a controlled system. D. Create pathologies in any of the components. E. Administer drugs in normal and pathologic situations. Program displays will show CV function in common clinical manners: hemodynamic data, electrocardiogram, and cardiac images. Each module of the package will each include: a simulation, a monograph, problem sets, and individualized learning assessment tools. These materials will offer alternatives to live animal experimentation.